Fairview Academy
by Hope Diamonde
Summary: Ever wonder what if the newsies were rich prep school preps? Well a newly rich girl ventures into their realm and turns their world upside down.
1. Chapter One

A/N-as some of you might have noticed, this story was removed because they said I wasn't allowed to post lists and announcements. Well, there's deffly a story down there so I was kinda ticked. Then I gave up FF.net for lent, so sorry for the delay. I am reposting now, and giving it another shot. I do still have all the CC's, so don't worry about that. I am having a little trouble pairing people up cause so many people applied and there were so many overlappings. I'm trying my best to give people their choices but for some people, I couldn't. Pie-Eater, Swifty, and Snitch are all still available. Plus, I might add some guys, so if you wouldn't mind being with one of my made-ups, please tell me. And please re-review if you still want to be part of the story. Thanks a ton and sorry for the delay!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Newsies. We all know that. However, I do own Kailila, her mom and her step dad. I also own the plot line. I realize that there are some stories out there that may have similar plot lines at the beginning or what not, but I honestly came up with this all on my own. If your story and my story seem similar in any way I'm positive it's just a coincidence, because before I wrote this story, I had never seen another one like it. If I seem snobbish, sorry, I just felt need to clear that up. That's about it! Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAIRVIEW ACADEMY  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
I used to be a normal girl. The key word there being used to. Right now I am sitting in the back of a limo, yes a limo, with my mom and Greg, heading towards my new school, Fairview Academy. That would be a prep school if you were wondering. And the worst of it is not only do I have to go to school with preps, I have to live with them. Gag me with a spoon.  
  
You see, none of this would have happened if my mom had never met Greg Lakewood. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy, just a little out of the norm. Like $750 million out of the norm. But then my mom had to go and fall in love with him, which I'm surprised at considering the relationship she had with my dad, and get married.  
  
Before you know it, I'm the step-daughter of a multi-millionaire and am being shipped off to boarding school. Somehow, Greg convinced my mother that, and I quote "The academy will be a great place for her. That's where I went to and graduated from. She'll get to meet new people, forge new friendships and get a great education too." However, we all know the real reason why I'm being shipped away is so my mom and him won't have to bother with me. I'm just extra baggage from the first marriage.  
  
Now, I'm not a prep hater. Au contraire, I could be classified as a prep, I was at my old school. However, the preps I will be dealing with now have all been raise with $100,00 pacifiers and their own personal limo's. There's preppy, which is me, and preps, which are them. Of course I can't automatically go with the stereotype that they'll all be snobs and stuck up but I should expect the worst. That way, if it's as I predicted I won't be horrified and if it's better, I'll be happy.  
  
To be completely honest, I'm a little nervous. I mean, I know for sure I'm not going to fit in. Talk about your different life styles. Not only that but it's the middle of the school year. That really pisses me off because I had to leave behind all my friends at my old PUBLIC high school. I miss them already.  
  
I don't belong here. I don't belong in this limo or at the academy. Luckily, no matter how hard my new Aunt Ruby tried to convince me, when we went shopping for new clothes cause even though there is a uniform it only applies to school hours Mon-Thurs, to buy the expensive designer clothes I was able to stick with my Gap, A&E and other stores of that genre. I mean, I love shopping and all but I really don't need a $2,999 purse. And that's just a waste of money.  
  
Outside of the tinted glass window I caught sight of a large, fancy, brick sign that read "Fairview Academy." Alright, we're here. Time for a last minute pep talk from my mom and then it's off into the unknown realm of the prep school...preps. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N-alrighty now. Thank you for re-reviewing, those of you who have so far. I still haven't heard from everyone(there will be a list below) and before I can put up ch. 3, I'm gonna have to finalize everything, soo if I don't hear from you within...uh I'll make it about two weeks(maybe more)before posting ch. 3, I can't put you in. Besides that, I think I'm ready to roll. PLUS, if I don't hear from everyone, that means I might have an easier time pairing everyone...we'll see.  
  
LIST  
  
People I HAVE heard from:  
  
Jocelyn Padoga  
  
Moonlights Sundance(just to remind you, you submitted twins, Bets and Scribble)  
  
Bookey Elliot  
  
Imaginelet  
  
rubix the cube(however, it was under the pen name death to all rubix cubes)  
  
Pmochizuki  
  
Sam(don't worry! I didn't forget you and I still want you!)  
  
Frenchy Goil  
  
Ccatt(are you sure you submitted, I didn't see ay from you....)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
People I HAVEN'T heard from(if you know any of these people remind them!):  
  
Coolish-submitted character under the name of Luna Delis, nickname Slink  
  
My dog ate my penname-submitted character under the name of Madison Wallace, nickname Spitball  
  
Matchin' Laces-submitted character under the name Alysha Wood, nickname Alaska  
  
Dreamer110-submitted character under the name Ruby Mayers, nickname Dreamer  
  
Holly Rose E.-submitted character under the name Rhiona McFarland, nickname Sim  
  
Klover-submitted character under the name Saiorse Marie Bernadette Callan, nickname Irish  
  
Oxmoronic Alliteration-submitted character under the name Coppelia Madafarri, nickname Zodiac  
  
Someone submitted a character named Kathryn Jennifer Carnegie, nickname Kitty...don't know who  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
My mom's never been good with words. Like right now, she's trying to tell me she's going to miss me but, and I hate to use a cliché here, she's beating around the bush. Seriously, I don't think she even knows what she's saying.  
  
"Mom" I interrupted her. We were standing in front of the elaborate main building, which looked a friggin mansion. The campus was seriously huge! It had dorms and buildings and sports facilities. It even had an 18 hole golf course, an equestrian course, and anything else you could imagine. Wowsers. "I'll miss you too" she stared at me, tears welling up in her hazel eyes before she gave me a hug.  
  
"Oh Kai" she said with a sniff. "It won't be the same without you around" she stepped back, her hands on my shoulders looking at me. "Look at you. You've grown up so nicely" she tucked a stray strand of my short dark brown hair behind my ear. "You're so pretty now Kai" she began to get one of those far away looks in her eyes and I knew it was time to intervene.  
  
"Mooom" I said, shaking her hands off.  
  
"Right" she snapped back to Earth. "Sorry, I...well" she fumbled around for the right words. "You'll have a great time dear."  
  
"Yeah" I replied through clenched teeth. Somehow, I just couldn't believe her.  
  
"C'mon you two" Greg called from the door. I picked up my backpack and my mom followed me into the building where we were greeted by Greg, and an elegant looking lady with silvery gray hair pulled back into a tight bun, not a loose hair in sight, and a professional looking skirt suit. "Kailila" Greg said in introduction. "This is Mrs. Morehouse, the headmistress. When I went here, she was my English teacher."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Jefferson" she said, grasping my hand tightly while we shook. "I'm positive that you are going to have a splendid time here at Fairview Academy" yeah, how come I'm the only one who's NOT positive that I'm going to have a great time? Cause as far as I'm concerned, I'd much rather be back home in Nevada.  
  
"Thank you" I forced a smile.  
  
"As soon as you're done saying your farewells, I'll show you to your room" Mrs. Morehouse stepped back and I turned to look at Greg and mom.  
  
"I'll miss ya kid" Greg said, ruffling my hair. "We'll see you next break" he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card, with my name on it! "This is for you. It has a monthly limit but I don't think you'll reach it" he handed it to me with a smile. Visa, everywhere you want to be. Except...I don't want to be here...funny how that works.  
  
"Thanks Greg" I gave him a hug. I then turned to my mom, who had a tear running down her cheek. "Don't cry mom" I said softly, taking her hand in mine. "I'll call and I'll write and I'll text message and I'll sky write..." a small smile crept across her face.  
  
"Don't worry about me" she said, wiping the tear away. "I'll be fine. I'm worrying about you."  
  
"Don't" I gave my mom a huge hug and she kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"I love you" she whispered.  
  
"Love ya too" I choked out, beginning to cry. Here I was, being sent off to prep school and I had to say good-bye to my mom, and Greg of course, who I wouldn't see again for at least a month. I wiped away my tears and Mrs. Morehouse stepped forward.  
  
"Alright dear" she said calmly, although in a firm voice. She then shook hands with Greg and mom. The two of them then turned and walked out the door, my mom constantly looking over her shoulder. Ten seconds later they were gone and I was stuck. "Are you ready Miss Jefferson?" I nodded, shouldered my backpack and followed Mrs. Morehouse out the doors at the back of the building. We walked past two huge, elegant buildings until we reached an identical one that said "Grisham Hall" on a plaque on the side. We entered the building into a spiffy lobby. Mrs. Morehouse hit the button for the elevator, which we took to the third floor. Then we proceeded down the fancy hallway to room 3F. Mrs. Morehouse knocked sharply on the door, which was opened by a slightly chunky girl with pale blonde hair and light brown eyes, similar to mine, behind brown thick rimmed glasses, although they were very stylish. She was wearing a pair of jeans and tight fitting, pale green American Eagle shirt.  
  
"Ah, Jacquelyn" Mrs. Morehouse greeted with a smile. "This is your new roommate, Kailila Jefferson."  
  
"Hi" Jacquelyn replied, not too enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two to get better acquainted" Mrs. Morehouse handed me a key. "Your bags will be brought up shortly" she said before walking away. We stood there for an awkward moment before I decided to break the silence.  
  
"Oh, yeah" she said sheepishly. I stepped in and she shut the door behind me. As I looked around my new home, my jaw dropped. The room was like a suite! I was standing in a sitting room, which had a sofa, TV, and a table; all top quality of course. In front of me were three doors, I'm guessing two bedrooms and a bathroom. "They're all like this" Jacquelyn said, noticing the look of shock on my face. "Except for the guys rooms are in shades of blue instead of in shades of pink" I noticed that the wall was painted a light pink and lush carpet I stood on was a darker shade of pink.  
  
"Oh" I dropped my backpack on the floor. "You can call me Kai."  
  
"Call me Snow" she said bluntly and then flopped down on the sofa.  
  
"I don't want to be here" I informed her, so she wouldn't think that I was being snobbish or anything. Someone had to know how I felt, and who better than my new roommate, right?  
  
"Alright. Feel free to leave" she said, motioning to the door.  
  
"Uh..." I said in shock at her response. Well gee, maybe I wasn't being the snobbish one. "Which bedrooms mine?" I asked, a bit hesitantly cause I was sure her response would be just as cold as the first.  
  
"The one on the right" I nodded, picked up my backpack, and then opened the door to the room. Inside was the same colors as the sitting room. The room was equipped with two dressers, a walk in closet, and a queen size bed covered in pink sheets. I dropped my back and went back into the sitting room, almost afraid to confront Snow again.  
  
"Sorry if I seem so cold" Snow said, not turning to face me. "I don't like it here either."  
  
"Then why are you here?" I asked, sitting down on the white sofa next to her.  
  
"It's not like I have a choice" she said with a curt laugh. "Whatever dad says goes. He wanted me to spend more time with teenagers like me thinking that I'd grow to appreciate our abundant wealth."  
  
"What's he do?" I asked.  
  
"Inherited a bunch of money and a company from my grandfather after he died."  
  
"What company?"  
  
"Adidas, you heard of it?" she said sarcastically. She noticed the look of shock on my face and laughed. She then pulled up her jeans, revealing to me a pair of blue superstars with bright yellow stripes and laces. "Custom- made, one of a kind. It's the only perk" she shrugged, and I realized that although our life styles differed, in a way we were alike. Both being forced here against our own wills and all.  
  
"Oh" I smiled at her.  
  
"Why don't I show you the campus?" she suggested, standing up.  
  
"Sure" I stood up too. Now, Snow might not be the friendliest, warmest person alive but she sure as hell is better to have as a roommate than any other rich chick I could imagine. Maybe it won't be that bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N-tomorrow I leave for a band trip and I won't be back til Sun., so don't expect any updates for the next few days. Keep those reviews coming though, I'd love to come back to a ton! 


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N**-sorry this has taken me so long. This is actually the most difficult story I've ever written because it had such a large CC. Now, I'm not complaining, I'm just stating the fact that I've never had these many people. It's actually quite awesome! You guys rock my socks! Newsie plushies for all! Just tell me which one you want in your review, and when I start shout-outs next time I'll hand them out. Alright, I don't have much to say, and this is a reasonably good length chappie so let's snap to it!  
  
**CHAPTER THREE**  
  
As we walked out of the dorm, and my new home, I examined the back of my roommate. This was Jacquelyn Adidas, heir to the Adidas company and practically a millionaire. Well, her parent's are and I suppose she will be when she comes into "power." I guess that's the right word. Yet I was calling her Snow, and befriending her. I suppose these are the type of people I'm going to meet here. Rich kids with powerful parents. I doubt they'll all be as upset about being rich as Snow is, and I highly doubt that they'll be as decent as she is, even though she is a little cold.  
  
"This" she said, breaking into my thoughts. I looked up to find myself in front of a HUGE building, bigger then the main building. "Is the school. All classes, except for a few, like gym and a few others, are held here. I suppose you'll be getting your schedule soon."  
  
"What kind of classes will I be taking?" I asked out of curiosity. I honestly doubt that I'll be taking all the same classes I did at my old school. I mean, this is a high end, ritzy school. They wouldn't make the students do something that they wouldn't like. I don't think they would...  
  
"Y'know, usual stuff. Math, science, English, history, Latin, gym, management, and of course there are classes to chose from" woah! Wait a second! Exactly how many classes am I taking now? And...  
  
"What the hell is management?"  
  
"Money Management. They're trying to teach all us child millionaires how to manage our hoards of money" Snow let out a cold laugh. "Doesn't work very well, but it's required."  
  
"Hey look guys" a voice from behind us sneered. I turned around to see myself facing a group of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen. Of course, I had to remind myself, that these were guys with unlimited sums of money and if they didn't like their looks, they could just change them. But still, these were some fine specimens of the male species. The one who was speaking had slicked back dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, Diesel clothing, and around his neck was a red bandanna. "It's Chubbs" he sneered at Snow before looking me over. "And I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet Miss" he said in a silky voice that made me melt. Holy cows and gravy! I think I'm going to die. "I'm Francis Sullivan Jr." he said in a voice that made me sure I should recognize his name but, sorry buddy! I don't. I gave him a look that clearly said who? He let out an exasperated sigh. "You know, Francis Sullivan...owner of the New York Times...multi-millionaire extraordinaire..." I could only shake my head. Suddenly, his voice was no longer silky, but cocky and I didn't care if he was Bill Gates himself, this boy was so arrogant I was about to slap him!  
  
"Doesn't ring a bell" I admitted with a shrug. "I'm Kailila Jefferson."  
  
"Who?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He then let out a cold laugh, not like the Snow's cold laughs, but a crueler, demeaning one. "If I don't recognize your name, you're clearly not worth me time. Later Chubbs...Hula..." he said before walking off with his posse. Hula?!?! Did he just call me Hula?? That arrogant jerk! Just because...I can't believe it!  
  
"Close your mouth and join the club" Snow said to me. "If you're not remotely famous, or you don't fit in by his standards, meaning you're not a snobby, rich kid, you're gonna get looked down on and a demeaning nickname. Sorry" she gave me a small smile. "Shoulda warned you. But, it's not gonna get any better."  
  
"Oh joy" I said sarcastically. Well this sure was a ball. Whoopee, I'm having the time of my life here. Oh boy. Would someone please shoot me? Now? I need...I need normality. I need...I need my best friend who's back in Nevada. I need Nathan!!  
  
"Uh oh..." I heard Snow mutter, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up to see a group of girls heading toward us. From the look of terror and disgust on her face, I assumed they weren't exactly the nicest girls ever.  
  
"Hello Jacquelyn" the girl, who appeared to be the leader of this group, greeted. I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew that girl! Well, not personally, but I'd seen her before. It was Samantha Gellar, child actress and rising star! She was even more beautiful in person. Her red hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, her spring green eyes were lined lightly with brown, highlighted with silver eye-shadow, and her freckles stood out sharply. Everything about her was perfect. From her hair, to her blood red lips, to her white off the shoulders, skin hugging shirt, to her black and white stripped vintage style skirt, right down to her white stiletto heels. I looked at Snow's face and gathered from it that her personality was no where close to the perfectionism of her appearance.  
  
"Hello Samantha" Snow said through clenched teeth. I, however, was still blown away. Samantha Gellar was standing in front of me, walking, talking, breathing!  
  
"How many times have I asked you to call me Bowser?" she smiled, showing off a set of perfect, straight, white teeth. Then she turned to me. "I don't believe that we've had the pleasure of meeting yet" goodness, do all rich kids use this line? "I'm Samantha Gellar" she held out a hand, with perfectly manicured red nails.  
  
"Kailila Jefferson" I said, grasping her hand in mine. Samantha Gellar wanted to know me! Me! Maybe this school wouldn't be that bad. I mean, what if I befriended Samantha Gellar? The kids at home, I mean back in Nevada, would be so jealous!  
  
"Kailila who?" she repeated, smile still plastered on her face.  
  
"Jefferson. I'm Greg Lakewood's stepdaughter" oh my goodness, I sound like an idiot. Here I am, making a fool out of myself in front of Samantha Gellar. I'm such an idiot!  
  
"Oh...Greg Lakewood" her voice had changed from friendly to disapproving, but that smile of hers never faltered. How did she do it?  
  
"I dated his nephew once" the blonde next to Samantha spoke up. I shifted my attention to her and I had to clench my jaw to keep it from dropping. The girl I was looking at had clearly fake platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing such small clothes that she made the playboy models look like nuns. And daaamn, those couldn't possibly be her real boobs. Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if she was top heavy!  
  
"You've dated everyone Satin" Samantha said with a laugh that sounded like a bubbling brook.  
  
"Not everyone, just most" she giggled and flashed a too perfect smile. "I'm Ashley Owen" again, I clenched my jaw in shock. I'd heard the guys in school mention that name...a lot. No wonder she looked like a porn star, she was one! "But everyone calls me Satin."  
  
"Hi" I muttered. This was too weird. I was talking with a teen diva and a teen porn star.  
  
"Let me give you some advice Kayla" Samantha began.  
  
"It's Kailila" I corrected her.  
  
"Whatever. If you're going to survive at this school, I suggest you make better acquaintances. Chubbs here isn't the kind of person you want to be seen with."  
  
"Like she'd rather be seen with a bitch like you" Snow shot back angrily and I was shocked. What was wrong with being friends with Snow?  
  
"I'm only a bitch to those who deserve it. No names being mentioned but her initials are Chubbs Adidas" Samantha smiled that smile of hers again, but this time I hated it. How could someone be so...so bitchy?  
  
"I think I can choose my own friends, thanks" I interrupted quickly. Woah, this was getting too intense for me. Too much prep school drama going on here.  
  
"Bad idea" Samantha said. "There are some people around here who...well...wouldn't exactly make the front cover of Teen People" Who do I care makes the front cover of Teen People? Honestly! "Examples would be Rebecca Scott, Elizabeth's here twin sister" Samantha motioned to a pretty girl with chin length blonde hair, blue eyes, and decked out in Versace. "They may be identical twins in looks, but not in personality. Roan Conlon" Samantha spit out this name in disgust. "Nothing like her brother Spot Conlon. Stay away from Roan. Far away. Antoinette Wyes is our resident nerd. She's only here because her dad won some prize. The Nobel Peace Prize or something like that. Pssshh, who cares about science?!?! Beware of Alysha Wood. She, like Chubbs, hates being rich. How anyone could I have no idea. And Coppelia Madafarri is some women's rights freak who you shouldn't be seen with. Astrology freak also. Then there's Chubbs, who you've already met. Now, if you stay away from these names I just mentioned, your stay here will be a great deal more pleasant" I stared at Samantha, dumbfounded. From what I could tell, her reasons for staying away from these girls were quite immature and all of them sounded perfectly alright to me.  
  
"I'll be the judge of who's a freak or not" I shot back. Oh shit. I'm talking back to Samantha Gellar. Please Lord, don't smite me!  
  
"Look Kailey" I didn't even bother to correct her this time. "I'm only trying to help you. If you don't want my help, your funeral" she turned to leave, and so did the rest of the girls with her, but she suddenly turned back around. "And one more thing. Stay away from Francis Sullivan. He's mine" she gave me a sickly sweet grin before the whole pack, I mean group, of girls flounced off and I was left staring at their retreating backs. Well this certainly sucks.  
  
"That can't be natural" I said to Snow, pointing at Ashley's, I mean Satin's ass as she walked away.  
  
"It's not" Snow said coldly. "Nothing about her is. Not the hair, not the nose, boobs, ass, legs, or stomach. Nothing about that girl is natural except for the incredibly bitchy attitude. That's all natural" I nodded.  
  
"That was Samantha Gellar..." I said slowly, not knowing whether I was still shocked or now disgusted.  
  
"Oh...Bowser" Snow's face grew dark. "She thinks she's so special. Being a star with rich parents who will buy her everything she wants. I mean, yeah most of us have those kinds of parents but she's the school's pet" Snow forced a smile. "You and me Kai, we're the rejects. There are a few other decent girls here, but not many. Just the ones that Bowser mentioned."  
  
"Why is she called Bowser?" I asked. Bowser. Ha, that sounds like a dogs name. Here Bowser! Come here Bowser! Good Bowser.  
  
"No one knows, and I advise you not to ask" I nodded again. I didn't want to be on an even worse note with Samantha. "Now c'mon" Snow grabbed my wrist and began to drag me towards the main building. "I'm getting hungry. Wait til you see the food." 


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N**-hi there ya'll. Sorry that it's taken me so long to get back to this story. Truthfully, I love it. I love writing it, I love using your characters and this chapter I got to use more. YAY! I hope you're not that offended by the joke I put in here. My friend told it to me, so I'm just passing it on. Besides, I thought it would fit the character. Please don't be mad at me! I'd really like to be able to update more often but I'm busy most of the day(mornings from 5-3pm and nights from 6-10:30) so it's difficult for me to find time to write. I would appreciate it if you are patient with me. My schedule clears up completely in August, for the first week, so I intend to update a good amount then. And now it's time for....  
  
**SHOUT OUTS!!**  
  
**Clover6776**- thank you for the compliment! It's people like you who keep me going and keep me happy! Yay happy people!!  
  
**Elektra05**- and now, here's some more fuel for your addiction!  
  
**Sam**- I tried hard to get the descriptions accurate. Glad you liked them. Don't give up on humanity, not everyone's an ass, I swear! You're not in this chapter, but I'm gonna work you into the next one, I promise!! And trust me, you're nice!  
  
**Patch530**- trust me hun, that's just the beginning of the confrontation. We've barely gotten started!  
  
**Bookey Elliot**- and you're in it again! Yay! I loved your idea, I have so many great idea's for what else I'm gonna do with the whole bro/sis relationship. Muahahaha!  
  
**Bekh**- I don't know where you are hun. My comp's been broken which is why I haven't been online so I'm hoping your still home. Perhaps you've already left for Ohio, or wherever it is you go. No, not all the guys are jackasses. Uhh...give me a call on my cell if you read this any time soon. Love ya tons and tons!  
  
**Dreamer110**- after I read your review I went and drew a layout of the campus. Oh gosh, I'm such a geek. Jack is a jerk, isn't he? What am I gonna do about it you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! Hope the descriptions are better here!  
  
**Moonlights Sundance**- drama does make things so interesting. And I hope you like it cause there's gonna be a lot more. I think you're the only one who liked Sam. Hahaha, well, --gives moon a Race plushie-- enjoy!  
  
**Oxymoronic Alliteration**- perhaps they will get the crap beaten out of them soon. Wanna help??  
  
**Frenchy Goil**- no, I haven't given up. I'd never give up on you guys! Yeah, I had fun doing these characters, with their little quirks. You sure are still in my story, I just haven't gotten around to your introduction yet. Hang in there!! --gives Frenchy a Mush plushie-- enjoy!  
  
**Imaginelet**- my loyal Let! Another chapter a long time coming, but I hope it was worth it! Glad you like the descriptions!  
  
**Ccatt**- I know that passing out feeling. Glad you thought it was great though!  
  
**Lady of Tir Na Nog**- --gives L.T.N.N. a Spot plushie-- enjoy! Thanks for all the love, great ta have ya back!  
  
**rubix the cube**- you just send of nerd vibes, y'know, of course you're the resident nerd. But that's alright, cause I'm a semi-nerd myself. Shhh, don't tell anybody! --gives rubix a snipeshooter plushie-- enjoy!  
  
**BIG SHOUT OUT TO ALL**- sorry it took me so long to update, thanks for putting up with me!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
**CHAPTER FOUR**

I walked into the dinning hall, following Snow, and was at a loss for words. Seriously, there were, and are, no words to describe this place. It was a like a five star restaurant! The room had a tall ceiling made out of large glass windows, shedding the lasts of the days light into the room. Elaborate crystal chandeliers hung down, twinkling in the light. The floor was carpeted in a lush maroon carpet and had impressive paintings hanging on the walls. The room was filled with round tables, each seating eight, that had white tablecloths, with lace fringe, draped over them, and sliver silverware and china dishes that combined were most likely worth more than my mom's '01 Acura MDX. Mid-life crisis, but that's a different story. We're here and now, and I'm standing in a cafeteria disguised as a five star restaurant.  
  
"Stop gaping" Snow said, looking at me in a scrutinizing manner. "It's not that nice."  
  
"Snow..." I said slowly. "I take it you've never been inside a public high school cafeteria."  
  
"So what if I haven't?" she snapped back.  
  
"Just that we eat in a poorly lit room with crappy, ugly, tile floors, long, stained rectangular tables, and cracked plastic chairs. This is amazing!"  
  
"I guess..." Snow shrugged. "What really matters is the food. Wait till you taste it! C'mon, I'll show you my table" Snow grabbed my wrist, dragging me over to a table occupied by five girls already. "Yo!" Snow called, getting their attention. "New girl here" I shot her a look and I felt my cheeks burn. She sure was subtle. A girl with blue eyes, the most intense shade I've ever seen, and thin layered blonde hair looked up at me.  
  
"Hi there" she gave me a small smile that confused me. There was something about this girl that eluded energy, but at the same time her eyes screamed power.  
  
"Hi" I said unsurely. Snow had sat down, so I took the seat next to her, and sunk into the cushion. I'm not even kidding. These were large chairs made out of some sort of fancy wood that was polished until it shined, with cushions covered in velvet the same color as the carpet and about the same consistency of a soufflé. I'm not complaining though, because they're extremely comfortable.  
  
"This is Kailila Jefferson" Snow announced to the table. "She goes by Kai...that's the only nickname she's got right now. Real nickname I mean" I looked oddly at Snow. My only nickname? What's with this school and nicknames? The girl across the table from me seemed to read my mind because she leaned across the table, her green eyes piercing my mind. To be honest, I was a tad intimidated.  
  
"Nicknames at this school are the cool thing. Everyone has one. If you don't, actually even if you do and they don't like it, they'll make one for you" funny how I didn't need her to tell me who 'they' were. I can only assume she was referring to Sam and her pack of girls, and Jack and his posse. "One that you probably won't like too much" she added, turning her head some, causing her curly black ponytail to whip around. "I'm Antoinette Morggan Wyes" she introduced herself. "But I like to be called Rubik" I nodded my head; this must be the daughter of the Nobel laureates.  
  
"I'm Bookey!" I turned to see the girl who had greeted me to begin with, grinning at me again. "Well, my real name's Roan Conlon, but I don't like being called that. Plus, my brother doesn't like to admit that we're even semi-related" she rolled her eyes in exasperation. Conlon...now why does that name sound familiar to me? Meh, whatever. The girl to Bookey's right stuck her head out so she was visible.  
  
"Name's Coppelia Madafarri" Madafarri...isn't he like some big Broadway producer, or something like that? She blinked her hazel eyes, which were hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses. Her reddish-brown hair stopped at her chin and was held back by a clip on each side. "Call me Zodiac. What's your sign?" I was a bit surprised by her bluntness but shrugged it off.  
  
"Uh..." shit, what's the sign for May 5?  
  
"You don't know your sign?!?!" she asked in shock. "When's your birthday?"  
  
"May 5."  
  
"Duh, you're a Taurus! You're dependable, and loyal. You're also very loving and attentive. You posses a calm and gentle manner and you value others talents. By any chance, are you a cook?" a what? Woah, hang on, rewind, pardon? Zodiac then noticed the blank look on my face and sighed. "The bull...y'know...Taurus...bull" the blank look on my face remained and she shrugged giving up. Obviously I'm hopeless. I looked at the girl on Snow's left who had light brown hair tucked behind her ears. I couldn't see her eyes because they were directed away from everyone at the table. It was, however, a demeanor I recognized. The attitude reminded me of Snow when I first met her.  
  
"Hi..." I said a bit hesitantly in her direction, unsure of how to approach her. Suddenly, she turned icy-blue eyes on me and I froze.  
  
"Alysha Wood" she said shortly, sparing at formalities. "Alaska" I nodded and watched as she turned back away. Not exactly the warmest reception I've received there. There was only one girl left at the table that I hadn't met yet, and from the way she was acting it didn't look like I'd be meeting her anytime soon. Her head was bent down, eyes focused on a book in her lap, her chin length hair hung down, and her chair was pushed back from the table. It didn't look like she was the social butterfly type, and from process of elimination I figured she was Bets' twin. Now, what did Samantha...I mean Bowser...say her name was...  
  
"Rebecca? I said testily. Her blue eyes shot up, and with a look of disgust and raise of her eyebrows, she returned to her book. I turned to Snow for help.  
  
"Rebecca Scott, known as Scribble. Anti-social, doesn't really have any friends cause she doesn't talk to anyone. The only reason she sits with us is because we're the only people who'll let her sit with us" I looked around the cafeteria, I mean dining hall, surprised to see every table full or mostly full. My eyes landed on a table near the center of the room, which was particularly crowded. Counting the chairs, I realized that more than just eight people were sitting there. I, however, was surprised as this was the table that Bowser and Jack sat at, along with their other lackeys. There were about twelve at the table, but even the people at the tables around them were leaning in to be even the slightest bit involved in the conversation. I guess those other ten were lucky to be so close the main attractions.  
  
"Kai?" Bookey said softly, breaking my concentration.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, brought back to the unpopular table I was at. Five pairs of eyes were fixed on my face and I laughed nervously, once again feeling my cheeks flush. I didn't mean unpopular in the bad way, I kinda like this table. It's just not the center of attention like Jack and Bowser's was. An awkward silence fell over the table, broken only be Scribble turning the page of her book. "So...uh..." I tried tentatively. "When do we get food?"  
  
"The waiters will bring us menus with today's selections in seven minutes. There are five entrée's to choice from every day. We order, they serve, we eat" Rubik explained. "You'll get used to it in time" again I nodded. Well this was sure better than public school, that's for sure. I can't say much for the rest of the experience.  
  
"So I heard this great joke" Alaska piped up. I was a bit surprised that she was the one to break the silence this time, but I suppose the coldness was only a front because she doesn't know me that well.  
  
"Ughh" Zodiac said with a groan. "Great to you means crude to me. It'd better not be demeaning to women."  
  
"Why would I, a woman, tell a joke demeaning to women?" Alaska's tone was sarcastic and she rolled her eyes. "Anyway...so this husband and wife are driving through a terrible rain storm when suddenly the husband loses control of the car and careens off the road into a tree. He steps out of the car with only a few scratches and bruises, but his wife is bleeding, unconscious and doesn't look too well. So he picks her up, and with the love of his life in his arms he carries her three miles, on foot, to the closest hospital. He brings her in and she immediately rushed to the emergency room. The husband goes to the waiting room and is pacing back and forth, nervous as hell. In a few hours, a doctor comes out. "I'm sorry" he says. "But your wife's now paralyzed from the neck down. She can't walk, feed herself, dress herself, or perform any basic life skill. She's basically a vegetable." "Oh no!" the man wails. "Not my wife" and he bursts into tears. The doctor looks at him and says "nah, I'm just kidding man. She's dead!"" Alaska finished and Bookey laughed nervously, as did I. I'd have to say, it was an extremely awkward moment.  
  
"That's horrible Alaska!" Rubik exclaimed. "'Your jokes are so rude."  
  
"Well excuse me" Alaska snapped. "It's not MY problem you don't have a sense of humor."  
  
"Hey look!" Snow exclaimed, cutting in to prevent a possible fight. "Here come the menus!" I gave Snow a thankful smile. The situation was getting a little too intense for my liking. A waiter handed me a leather bound menu, which I shouldn't have impressed me but it still did. I opened it up to see a full menu with appetizers, salads, entrées, deserts, and drinks. Alright, I was more than just impressed. I was beyond impressed. I was...wow...  
  
"I know" Bookey whispered to me, noticing my reaction. "That's what I thought the first time I saw it too. And we don't even have to pay!" I decided not to remind her of the large tuition our parents were paying. The selections were beyond amazing. There was filet mignon with a white wine mushroom sauce, swordfish in a rosemary lemon sauce, lobster and crab ravioli with a seafood cream sauce, and plenty of other choices. And my plenty, I mean two. They even had a vegetarian menu! We, the table, decided to order and appetizer of onion rings, the most normal looking appetizer they had on the menu, and I myself got the filet mignon with a side salad, Italian dressing of course. I also ordered a sweet iced tea, freshly brewed, and for desert I ordered the chocolate hazelnut gelato. After we had all finished ordering, I relaxed in my chair. A conversation about some teacher started up, which I half paid attention to. These girls I was sitting with weren't half bad, well not as bad as the other people I've met so far. Perhaps if I hang around with them, it won't be all too bad here. Mind you, that's only a perhaps. It is after all, still my first day. 


End file.
